Intramurals
Intramural sports are administered by Campus Recreation. Champions are crowned in each sport, divided by league of play. In addition to separate men's and women's leagues, most sports have a co-recreational league for teams composed of both men and women. League Champions Fall Sports Basketball 7 on 7 Flag Football Indoor Soccer Volleyball Spring Sports Outdoor Soccer Softball Champions Each sport has multiple leagues. Next to each champion team, you'll see the league that they won. Fall 2010 *Flag Football: Team Beast (Men's A), Courtesy Flush (Men's B), Alpha Sigma Alpha (Sorority) *Basketball: Team Beast (Men's A Tournament), Dirty Dogs (Men's B), OPS Elite (Co-Rec Tournament), SWIFA (Women's Tournament) *Volleyball: Death Spikers (Co-Rec), Heartbreakers (Women's), Zeta Tau Alpha (Sorority), Team Gary Coleman (Men's A), Very Aggressive Gentlemen (Men's B), Lambda Chi Alpha (Fraternity) *Kickball: Suck My Kick (Co-Rec), Pi Kappa Phi (Fraternity), Jabronis (Men's A), Raw Dawgers (Men's B) *Indoor Soccer: Bandits (Men's A), ISTAN-BULL (Men's B), SWIFA (Women's), International FC (Co-Rec), Sigma Phi Epsilon (Fraternity) *Floor Hockey: HSA Bonecrushers (Men's), Sigma Phi Epsilon (Fraternity), Dat Team (Co-Rec) *Table Tennis: Stephanie Witlock (Women's), Johny Trevino (Men's) *Badminton: Kari Hazard (Women's) *Tennis: Flip Cyde (Men's Doubles), Cyde Mode (Mixed Doubles)"Fall 2010 Intramural Champions". UTSA Campus Recreation c/o Internet Archive from 6/28/11. Retrieved December 27, 2012. Spring 2011 *Basketball: Ops Elite (Co-Rec), Sigma Phi Epsilon (Fraternity), CMF (Men's A), Oh In My White Tee (Men's B) *Dodgeball: Rippin and the Tearin (Co-Rec), Brosotros (Men's A), Very Aggressive Gentlemen (Men's B) *Soccer: The Big Green (Men's B), The Ambassadors (Co-Rec), FTP (Men's A), SWIFA (Women's) *Table Tennis: BJMAC (Doubles), Kevin Wong (Men's) *Flag Football (4 on 4): Fantastic Four (Co-Rec), Sigma Phi Epsilon Raiders (Fraternity), Laurel Village (Housing), Charolastras (Men's A), Team G (Men's B), SWIFA (Women's) *Innertube Water Polo: Cool Blue (Co-Rec), The Shockers (Men's) *Softball: Medina's Monsters (Co-Rec), Lambda Chi Alpha (Fraternity), Tall Boys (Men's A), Very Aggressive Gentlemen (Men's B), Team Old School (Women's) *Ultimate Frisbee: Sparkle Motion (Men's)"Spring 2011 Intramural Champions". UTSA Campus Recreation c/o Internet Archive from 6/28/11. Retrieved December 27, 2012. Fall 2011 *Basketball (3 on 3): The Squad (Men's), JNV (Women's) *Flag Football: Wreckin' Crew (Co-Rec), Kappa Sigma (Fraternity), Charolastras (Men's) *Kickball: We Kick Balls (Co-Rec), Tall Boys (Men's) *Soccer: The Screamers (Co-Rec), Panthers (Men's B), The Alliance (Men's A), Boss (Women's) *Badminton: Shawn Sim *Inner Tube Water Polo: UTSA Thunder (Men's) *Tennis: Chayutra Pailom"Fall 2011 Intramural Champions". UTSA Campus Recreation. Retrieved December 7, 2012. Spring 2012 *Basketball (3 on 3): Legacy (Men's A), #EverybodyEatsB (Men's B), The Blue Bells (Women's) *Dodgeball: Ball Busters (Men's), Kappa Sigma (Fraternity), Cydemode 1 (Co-Rec) *Ultimate Frisbee: Grab My Disc *Table Tennis: Physics2 (Mixed Doubles) *Soccer: Pi Kappa Phi (Fraternity and Recreational) *Softball: Good Wood (Men's A), Clutch City (Men's B), Kappa Sigma (Fraternity) *Flag Football (4 on 4): Charolastras (Men's A), Top Flyte (Men's B), PT Elite (Co-Rec) *Badminton: Jason Owsley & Thomas Do (Men's Doubles), Melissa Sanchez & Courtney Amelia Cordaway (Women's Doubles), Jason Owsley & Crystal Lauren Cheung (Co-Rec Doubles) *Racquetball: Miguel Barreda & Adolfo Espinola (Men's Doubles), FlipFam1 (Co-Rec Doubles)"Spring 2012 Intramural Champions". UTSA Campus Recreation. Retrieved December 7, 2012. Fall 2012 *Pick'Em Overall Winner: Gavin Leith *Women's Tennis: Shannon Phan *Sportsmanship Team: iMBA (Football), iPed (Indoor Soccer) *Basketball (3 on 3): We Thursty Dee (Men's), VIP (Women's) *Flag Football: Charolastras (Men's A), Forget Yo Squad (Men's B), Swamp Donkeys (Men's C), Shockers (Men's D), Charolastras (Men's Overall), The Untouchables (Co-Rec), Tap That Pass (Women's), Tau Kappa Epsilon (Fraternity) *Indoor Soccer: Panthers (Men's A), Velociraptors (Men's C), Clownbabies (Men's D) *Table Tennis: Dr. Ichishiro Konno *Badminton: Thomas Michael"Fall 2012 Intramural Champions". UTSA Campus Recreation. Retrieved December 7, 2012. References Category:Campus Recreation Category:Stubs Category:Athletics